Poison
Poison is a detriment that players and monsters suffer when they are attacked by a poisoned weapon. Also, the Smoke-type spells from the Ancient Magicks cause their target(s) to become poisoned. Many NPCs are able to inflict poison. The maximum damage from this can range from 1 to to over 20 depending on the type of poison. When a player or monster is poisoned, a number appears with a green hitsplat ( ) instead of a red or blue one, indicating the amount of damage the poison has dealt. Poison wears off over time, decreasing by a value of one for every three times it strikes. For instance, if a player is hit by another player wielding a poisoned dagger, they would be hit for 4 damage every minute (four times), then 3 damage every minute (four times), then 2 damage every minute (four times), then 1 damage every minute (four times), and then the poison would be gone. It is worth noting that an attack with a poisoned weapon does not actually need to score damage to inflict poison. Whether this is a programming oversight or intentional is not known. This could possibly be that poison does not need a cut (1 damage) but just a graze which does nothing or just to touch the player to poison them. Some monsters must inflict damage in order to poison a player (snakes, spiders, etc.) while others will inflict poison regardless of damage (e.g., Cave slime) It is also interesting to note that being afflicted by poison does not interrupt certain skilling actions, such as Woodcutting or Fishing. The list of poison's in terms of deadliness are as such. *Weak thieving poison. Hits for 1's or 2's obtained from opening some thieving chests. *Default poison 4's, and 2's *Strong poison 5's, and 3's *Super poison 6's, and 4's *NPC poison 8 to 16 *Scorpia's super poison (unobtainable) starts at 20 and takes over 50mins to wear off, and causes incredibly high amounts of damage. Left untreated, it could potentially deal over 400 damage in its lifetime. Weapon poisoning Weapons can be poisoned by weapon poisons made through the Herblore skill. There are several types of weapon poisons which deal progressively more damage. Only spears, arrows, bolts, darts, throwing knives, javelins, daggers, and hastae could be poisoned. The abyssal tentacle is also able to poison. * Weapon poison - poisoning deals 4 damage initially with melee weapons, 2 damage with ranged. (p) * Weapon poison (+) - hits for 5 damage with melee, 3 with ranged (p+) * Weapon poison (++) - hits for 6 damage with melee, 4 with ranged (p++) * Karambwan paste - hits for 6 damage, cannot be cured by normal antipoison. It can only be applied to spears or hastae (except the zamorakian hasta) * Emerald bolts (e) - hits for 5 damage Notes *A weapon poison potion can only be used on 5 thrown objects before running out, e.g. 5 Arrows or 5 Darts. *If you poisoned a monster while fighting it, you will not receive experience from the poison damage. Some monsters, such as Wall beasts, Turoths, Waterfiends, and the God Wars Dungeon bosses, are immune to poison. *Poison can be removed from weapons with a cleaning cloth, obtained by using Karamja rum with Silk. Curing poison Poison can be cured through antidotes in the form of anti-poison potions. Anti-poison potions come in various levels which provide progressively longer immunity to poisoning. *Antipoison (no immunity) *Superantipoison (6 minutes) *Antidote+ (9 minutes) *Antidote++ (12 minutes) *Prayer book (no immunity) *Strange fruit (no immunity) *Guthix rest (reduces poison damage per hit by 1) *Sanfew serum *Cure Me (no immunity) *Cure Other (no immunity) *Cure Group (no immunity) Trivia *If you are poisoned, you can simply left-click the hitpoints icon on the minimap to cure it, as long as you have any sort of antipoison in your inventory. Category:Mechanics Category:Combat